


Fan Theory: Time Lords evolved from humans

by lam8507



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Eighth Doctor - Freeform, Evolution, Fan theory, Fifth Doctor - Freeform, Fourth Doctor - Freeform, Ninth Doctor - Freeform, Other, Paradox, Plot, Regeneration, Second Doctor - Freeform, TARDIS - Freeform, The Doctor - Freeform, Third Doctor - Freeform, Time Lord, Time Vortex, Twelfth Doctor - Freeform, Wormhole, but hear me out, doctor who - Freeform, doctor who fan theory, eleventh doctor - Freeform, first doctor - Freeform, sciencey stuff, tenth doctor - Freeform, that I only partially understand, theory, thirteenth doctor - Freeform, time lords evolved Fromm humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lam8507/pseuds/lam8507
Summary: My theory for why time lords and humans look alike, and why the doctor is constantly being drawn back to earth. It involves:-Humans space explorers in the future being transported to the begining of time-humans absorbing time vortex energy-the first regeneration-2 hearts develop-timelords forget their origins: they are children of Time with their past shrouded in mystery-doctors ties to the earth as the protector of the human race and therefore of the TIME LORD race





	Fan Theory: Time Lords evolved from humans

I was always bothered by the fact that time lords looked exactly like humans. And yes I know that the show would not be as attractive if the doctor looked like, say, an Ood, but I still tried to make the resemblance make sense in some way. And I think I finally have.  
So why do time lords look like humans?  
Because...they are humans! Or at least they were.  
Here we go: My story of the creation of the Time Lords

So one day, in the very far future, Humans finally invent a time machine. In the LINEAR progression of time this would have been the first time the time vortex had been opened. As it turned out they did not know how to control where they were going. They ended up at the very beginning of creation, seconds before the Big Bang. Because they had traveled to the beginning of all things, their opening of the vortex created the "naturally occurring" untempered schism as it was the very first time vortex opening in existence. The humans looked into the schism and absorbed all that energy and knowledge the way that time lords would later do. But, of course, human bodies cannot survive with all of that power inside them, and they could feel themselves dying. But since they were there the moment after the big bang, all the matter and energy in existence was at their fingertips, and they used that matter in their moment of intense brilliance to rebuild their dying cells and make themselves a new, stronger body to contain all that energy. In the process they dispelled some of their energy into the human time machine, balancing the time vortex energy between themselves and the newly created TARDIS. They gave themselves 2 hearts to carry enough oxygen to their brain, and other advanced physical characteristics but kept their basic human pattern...and boom! first timelord regeneration. For future regenerations, the TARDIS created out of the human time machine would be the life force for the time lords and provide them the power boost needed to start the regeneration process.

So they could see (almost) all of time and space but with all that power their own previous memories were fried: they had to clear their own heads, re strengthen their brains with living tissue and active neurons. They thus did not know who they were or where they came from, which is why Time Lords still do not know that they came from earth and their past is shrouded in mystery. That knowledge was lost in the process, and they saw themselves simply as children of time, born at the beginning of creation. 

Now for the Doctor:  
The Doctor is so often called to protect the humans of earth and values their survival so highly because they will become the time lords, and without them the universe would descend into chaos, or would perhaps never have developed at all. Something in time, some powerful force that he doesnt yet understand (a bit like bad wolf) is calling him to be the protector of the timelord race by protecting humans. 

This human origin is also why the doctor is drawn viscerally to the earth: he has been searching for home, and doesn't realize that he has found his own origins, but much like we are drawn to the sea where we came from, and calmed by it, so is the doctor drawn to the earth.

Thanks for reading, and PLEASE feel free to comment if you would like to add to this idea or see something that doesn't work or contradicts some aspect of the show. I would like to develop this theory as accurately (with respect to the show) as possible.


End file.
